1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat assembly, more particularly to a bicycle seat assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional seat assembly 10 (as disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. M386218 (Application No. 099200675)) for a bicycle includes a seat tube 11, a plug member 12 and a saddle 13. The seat tube 11 extends in an axis and has a connecting portion 111 at a top end thereof, two side grooves 112 respectively formed downwardly from the top end parallel to the axis, two through holes 113 formed in the connecting portion 111, and a plurality of annular grooves 114 formed in an outer periphery of the connecting portion 111 and spaced apart from one another along the axis.
The plug member 12 is plugged into the connecting portion 111, and has a main body 121 sealing the seat tubs 11, and two projections 122 respectively extending from a periphery of the main body 121 to respectively engage the side grooves 112.
The plug member 12 cooperates with the connecting portion 111 to define a chamber 14. The saddle 13 covers the connecting portion 111, the side grooves 112, the through holes 113, the annular grooves 114 and the chamber 14.
Due to the complex structure of the seat tube 11, not only is the manufacturing cost relatively high, but since the plug member 12 must seal the seat tube 11, the dimensions of the plug member 12 must also always be adjusted to match the size of the seat tube 11 once changed, and hence preparation and storage costs, as well as difficulty in process control, are increased.